Talk:Yesteryear (episode)
pna-incomplete I may get to this yet today, but essentially this is only pretty thorough up to the point Spock travels back in time, so the rest needs to be expanded a bit more. --Alan del Beccio 12:44, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Character Names? I don't mean to throw a monkeywrench into things, but after seeing this episode several times, where are you getting the names for the incidental characters like Aleek-Om, Bates, Grey, etc.? They aren't mentioned in the episode. If they come from a script, Bjo Trimble's Star Trek Concordance, or Alan Dean Foster's Star Trek Logs, then this needs to be mentioned somewhere.--Julianbaischir 13:45, 14 March 2006 (UTC) Hard to Understand The following sentence is quite hard to understand: The crew beam back to the ship and are greeted by Scotty, who was expecting, among those he transported back aboard one of the historians, and not a Vulcan. '' --unsigned :It should probably read something like this: ::''When the crew are beamed back aboard the ship, they are greeted by Scotty, who is surprised that the beaming party contains a Vulcan. He was expecting the extra person to be one of the historians. :If it hasn't been fixed already, I'll fix it. --Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 09:13, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ::Looks like it's already been done in more direct prose. -C64 This is a bit confusing :Billy Simpson never recorded the voice of young Spock for this episode. A tape made with Simpson during his audition for the role was used in the finished show. Since Billy Simpson voiced young Spock, it seems odd to say that his voice was never recorded. A tape made during an audition is still a recording. I'm going to change this to what I think it means, but I'm leaving this quote here for easy reference, if I am mistaken. --Commodore Sixty-Four(talk) 09:08, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Best Animated episode? I'm sorry, but comments such as: "Universally heralded as the very best of the animated stories" "The many complicated issues explored in this story raise it far above the standard Saturday morning fare." Strike me as one writer's opinion rather than a statement of fact - for example, the whole premise of the story - he was in the past at the time therefore he couldn't go back to the past to save himself - seem pretty logically questionable to me to begin with. By all means, note that it's cool that this story allows the show to give us a lot of Spock backstory, but I don't think it's right to have "This encyclopedia believes this was the best episode" here. AndroidFan 21:59, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :I removed the two opinion passages quoted above.– Cleanse 11:17, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Removed * As noted below, James Doohan voices no less than seven distinct characters in this episode. If it's noted below we shouldn't need to note it again -- DhaliaUnsung 00:46, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Removed note I removed the following note: "The roar of the le-matya sounds like Godzilla." This was because it requires a citation. --Defiant 11:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Peer review I think this article has the potential to become an FA. I know the summary section's a bit short, but so is the episode itself and its act structure is extraordinarily hard to figure out! I believe the bg info section sort of speaks for itself. Any constructive comments would be much appreciated, however. --Defiant 11:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Any questions, etc. would also be appreciated. I'd particularly be interested to find out if anyone thinks the summary is too short for FA status & whether the act structure is completely necessary, etc. --Defiant 15:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) :I have no problem with short summaries – they are meant to summarise after all. As you noted, TAS episodes are only half an hour, so we shouldn't expect a summary the same size as a live-action ep. As for background, "comprehensive" doesn't really do it justice! :-) I'll have a look through it later and make some comments.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:36, July 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I second that, going through the article takes more time than actually watching the episode, which in this case is meant to be a compliment :) The work you have done and the BGinfo is truly impressive. I'm not well versed in judging episodes for its FA merits, but from what I've seen and read, I think it should attain the status without much difficulties. I've taken the liberty to finetune the "LaserDisc" link..Sennim 12:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :As promised, I read through the article and I think its really well done, and I would support it as an FA. The only thing that really jumped out was how the text commentaries were cited, but that was easily fixed. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much for the comments left so far, Cleanse and Sennim, and for your improvements to the article. Are there any more constructive comments to be had; can anyone spot any other ways the article can be improved? --Defiant 08:27, July 24, 2011 (UTC)